The inventive concept relates to the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, especially the assembling of multi-chip semiconductor device packages. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to bonding apparatus for bonding a semiconductor chip to a substrate and to semiconductor device manufacturing equipment including the same.
In the electronics industry, the demand for electronic components which have increased numbers of functions and offer quicker response times while at the same time being miniaturized is increasing. In response to these demands, semiconductor mount technology has been developed to fabricate various types of multi-chip components, e.g., a component in which semiconductor chips are stacked and mounted on a substrate or a package on package (POP). Such mount technology requires the bonding of solder bumps and conductive pads, which may constitute electrical terminals of a substrate and a semiconductor chip mounted to the substrate or of semiconductor chips stacked on each other.